1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus for superposing, in succession on a recording medium, plural images formed by plural image forming means.
2. Related Background Art
There are already commercialized recording apparatus irradiating a photosensitive drum with a laser beam modulated according to recording information, developing an electrostatic latent image formed on the photosensitive drum by the electrophotographic process and transferring the developed image onto a recording sheet. Also for forming a color image, there is already proposed image forming apparatus which is equipped with a plurality of such recording apparatus and in which a recording sheet is transported by a transfer belt in succession to said recording apparatus and the images of different colors are transferred in superposition onto said recording sheet.
In such image forming apparatus, the images of different colors may become misregistered at the formation of electrostatic latent images on the respective photosensitive drums and at the transfer of the toner images, formed on the photosensitive drums, memory capacity, leading to a technical drawback of increased magnitude of circuitry and an economic drawback of increased cost of the apparatus.